


[Podfic] 5 Times Gerard and Mikey Almost Crossed the 'Cest Line

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: What it says on the tin!
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Series: Podfic Amnesty [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] 5 Times Gerard and Mikey Almost Crossed the 'Cest Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Gerard and Mikey Almost Crossed the 'Cest Line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555604) by soundslikej. 



> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/201535.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611391152937189376/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_5timesmikeyandgerardalmost_sylvaine). 
> 
> This was initially recorded and edited in 2012. I have no idea why I didn't post it at the time. The original has been deleted, sadly, but uh, [here's my bookmark for it](https://pinboard.in/u:sylvaine/b:1ea6cea9fae8)? /o/ Thank you to [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondolin) for beta-listening to this! ♥
> 
> (Does this cover have anything to do with the podfic? Not really. Did it amuse me? Absolutely yes.)

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_5timesgerardandmikeyalmostcrossedthecestline_soundslikej_sylvaine.mp3) (2.6 MB | 0:02:46)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_5timesgerardandmikeyalmostcrossedthecestline_soundslikej_sylvaine.m4b) (1.6 MB | 0:02:46)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
